1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of structures to carry razor blades safely and more particularly relates to a portable device for the carrying of a single-edge razor blade safely upon one's person or among other effects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Single-edge razor blades have an extremely sharp edge and if carried loosely can injure an individual or otherwise cause damage. It is desirable when carrying such blades that they be encased in their original packing cardboard member or otherwise contained within a holder. Often when these blades are used, their original protective packaging is misplaced and it is very difficult to find any suitable container in which to safely store such blades so that they will not cause injury.